1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hermetic compressors, more particularly, devices and methods for attenuating the vibrations and noises produced in hermetic compressors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of hermetic compressors are known. One common type includes a positive displacement compressor mechanism, such as a reciprocating piston mechanism, operably connected to an electric motor via a rotating shaft. The compressor mechanism, motor and shaft are all hermetically sealed within the interior volume of a housing. In operation, low pressure refrigerant gas may enter a portion of the interior volume of the housing through a suction line. The low pressure refrigerant gas is compressed to a high pressure gas by the compressor mechanism. The high pressure gas is then discharged from the compressor mechanism typically into a discharge chamber before being discharged from the housing via a discharge tube. The cyclic movements of the compressor mechanism and of the suction and discharge action of the gas creates vibrations within the housing which can stress the components of the compressor assembly and cause objectionable noise. When the frequency of these vibrations coincides with the acoustic resonant frequency of the interior plenum defined by the compressor assembly, the vibrations are amplified and may thereby cause added stress to the compressor components and increased noise.
To minimize the occurrence of these vibrations and resulting stresses and noise, suction muffler tubes have been connected to the suction line of the compressor and have been positioned such that the tube is in direct communication with the suction line of the compressor. However, such suction mufflers may cause a drag in the suction, thereby lowering the efficiency of the compressor. In addition, the placement of such mufflers may increase the physical size of the compressor. Therefore, a need remains for a device for and a method of efficiently and effectively attenuating the vibrations created in a compressor.